


The Plan - Dec 27, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [44]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Beating Inanimate Objects to Death, Dec 27, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: "I've been really slacking offWasting my life away"- Eef, Unus Annus-----I can totally relate lol ;-;
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	The Plan - Dec 27, 2020

I don’t know  
I don’t know what to do

You have a plan, right?  
Just stick with the plan

But what if it’s a terrible, horrible plan?!  
It doesn’t account for everything, I know that

Then deal with it when it happens, dumbass  
Wait- No, No, No  
I mean you can’t plan for everything  
But just- add to the plan?  
You’ve done it before

Yeah I have, but there’s no guarantee I can do even this!  
There’s no proof that I can stick with the plan even if I really try, and 

Hey hey hey hey  
Calm the fork down (Since when do you say-)  
What’s the goal here?  
That’s the point of the plan, right?  
What is your goal?  
Tell me  
Tell Me!

I want to be better, okay!  
Is that so-

That’s not specific enough  
That isn’t a smart-

I’ll explain the plan to you again  
I swear off all the bad and unhealthy stuff in my life for a year  
We see if it’s improved anything by 2022

Okay so we have a timeframe  
You’re worried about whether or not the plan is achievable, yeah?

Yes!  
Sis did I not make that clear?!

No, no, honey   
We already told you to calm the fork down  
I object to the word fork  
What do you mean you object to fork?!  
It’s just a replacement- an insinuation of the word f-  
Ah ah ah- there is a reason we’re saying fork  
Can someone give me a good reason?  
It doesn’t matter!  
What does matter is the plan  
We need to get back to that, yeah

That would be nice

We’re sorry :((  
Okay where were we…  
How are we going to measure being or getting better

Weight?

No  
No  
No  
Body Mass Index  
Honestly did you learn nothing?

I am unsure if I should agree or if I should be offended

You also need to get therapy

Oh come on!  
I know that already

Add it to the plan then!  
Also you should try more positive self talk

What’s the point if we’re getting a therapist anyway?

Are you forking kidding me!  
The point of the plan is to get better!  
That includes positive self talk

But even you said I was a dumbass

That was said with as much love as possible-  
So! Positive self talk- add it to the plan 

FINE I’ll add it to the damn plan 

Excuse me! Why do they get to curse?!  
That’s besides the point-  
Thank you

...

So, specific  
What specifically are you trying to do 

Get better

Again, what the fork is better

Better is..  
Healthier  
Emotionally,  
Mentally,  
Physically, healthy

Okay so how do you measure that?

For the physically healthy we’re measuring that by keeping track of BMI  
For the mental/emotional health ;-;  
Um.. I don’t know 

Then we can ask a therapist about that

Yeah..  
I guess

So we have a plan

Yes  
We do

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 485~


End file.
